Entre obscurité et Lumière
by la choupette tyrannique
Summary: La Guerre est terminée, et chacun panse ses blessures. Dans un pays en pleine reconstruction, deux âmes en peines vont se consoler, se trouver et s'aimer entre musique et pluie...


Entre obscurité et lumière

Un parc sous le soleil timide du mois de mai. Un parc où les rires sont remplacés par les cris de peur, de rage, et les larmes. Un château en feu. Des jets de couleurs en tout sens. Le Sang, la Mort. Des Mangemorts contre des membres du Phénix et des Aurors, des Sorciers contre des Sorciers, des Hommes contre des Hommes.

La Folie destructrice d'une guerre insensée et perdue qu'importe le vainqueur.

Un Serpent face à trois enfants. L'Héritier de Salazar Sepentard face à 3 Gryffondor, 2 garçons et une fille. Le Mal contre le Bien. L'Obscurité contre la Lumière.

Voldemort contre Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley. Un dôme doré qui les sépare de tout le reste. Une histoire, une mentalité, des choix, un monde qui le sépare lui, d'eux.

Hermione et Ron qui se penche vers Harry, au milieu d'eux deux et qui dans un même souffle lui disent « je t'aime mon frère ».

Puis deux mots, prononcés d'une seule voix et d'une seule âme par le trio Rouge et Or et par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux jets verts.

Tout disparaît. Le Temps s'arrête et le Destin décide.

Une explosion qui souffle tout. Une Fin et une Renaissance.

Deux garçons qui cherchent désespérément leur petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à eux. Hermione dans les bras de Ron en pleurs, tel une poupée de chiffon. Harry en pleurs qui la supplie de revenir. Des gens qui arrivent et les entourent : Ginny, Luna, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Remus…

Une seule et même douleur.

La chaleur qui revient dans le corps fragile d'une petite lionne. L'envie de vivre aussi. Des yeux chocolat qui s'ouvrent lentement, difficilement. Mais des yeux sans émotions aucune, des yeux vides. Des yeux où désormais il n'y a qu'un seul maître.

L'Obscurité.

Hermione se réveilla doucement. Elle s'étira comme un chat dans son lit et paressa un peu, appréciant la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. Puis elle décida de se lever et d'aller se préparer.

*****************************

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le combat final et c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée des classes, à laquelle Harry et tous les autres allaient participés. A partir du moment où la guerre avait été ouvertement déclarée, et malgré toute la bonne volonté du corps enseignant, avoir une scolarité stable et suivie s'était révélé impossible. D'autant plus pour le Survivant et ses proches, qui avaient suivis une formation spéciale en vue de l'affrontement final.

C'est pourquoi, à présent que l'école rouvrait ses portes, nombreux étaient ceux qui désirer reprendre ou terminer leurs études.

Poudlard, qui avait été le principal lieu des affrontements avait été reconstruit, des gens venant de toute l'Europe pour y pourvoir. Les Mangemorts encore en vie avaient été traqués, arrêtés et jugés. Et le pays se remettait debout peu à peu.

Le bilan était lourd. Nombreux furent ceux qui moururent, sorciers et moldus confondus. Des familles entières furent détruites, des centaines d'enfants devinrent orphelin. Tout était à reconstruire.

La guerre avait était gagnée, mais à quel prix ?

Même si il avait été sollicité, Harry avait refusé d'intervenir. Il se refusait à devenir un symbole. Il estimait qu'il avait assez combattu et qu'il devait à présent penser à lui et aux siens. Il devait faire son deuil de tout ceux qui avait péri : Severus Rogue qu'il avait appris à connaître respecter, Maugrey Fol Œil, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonnagall, ses camarades de dortoirs Dean, Seamus et Neville, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Fleur et Bill, Percy, Dobby, et tant d'autres encore, qui étaient chers à son cœur.

Il avait passé quelques temps à Sainte-Mangouste, avec Ron et Hermione, à cause de l'explosion qui avait suivie la mort de Voldemort. Tout ce qu'il en était resté, était un petit tas de cendres.

Pathétique.

Lui et son meilleur ami étaient sortis rapidement. Mais Hermione elle, avait du y demeurer plus longtemps. Ses blessures étaient bien plus profondes et graves. Et elle devait reconstruire encore une fois, son monde.

Les parents de la jeune femme ayant été tués lors d'une attaque surprise chez les Granger, Harry lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Il l'avait aussi proposé à Luna, enceinte de Neville, dont le père avait été tué. Ron et Ginny se joignirent à eux, vivre au Terrier à présent que Molly et Arthur n'étaient plus étant trop dur. Et il accueillit même Drago Malfoy et Blaise Zabini, qui s'étaient joint à l'Ordre et étaient devenus espions pour le compte de celui-ci.

Tous ensemble, ils pensèrent leurs blessures et se relevèrent les uns les autres. Se serrant les coudes dans les moments de blues et de découragements, et partageant les instants de joies.

Harry et Ginny recommencèrent tout doucement leur histoire.

Ron et Drago se tournaient autour, sur la base d'une amitié « améliorée » qui ne leur convenait aucunement puisqu'ils éprouvaient tout sauf des sentiments amicaux l'un envers l'autre et voulaient beaucoup plus. Mais quand l'orgueil, la mauvaise foi et l'entêtement s'en mêlent…

Blaise soutint Luna dans sa grossesse et l'aida à faire le deuil de son amour, Neville. Au fil du temps passé ensemble, la douce amitié qu'ils avaient tissée se transforma en un amour profond et fort. Le métis reconnu le bébé de la jeune sorcière quand il vint au monde et l'appela Neville, en souvenir du fier et courageux Gryffondor que son père était.

Hermione quant à elle, dut tout réapprendre.

*****************************

La jeune sorcière se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en comptant les pas. Elle se déshabilla, et glissa sous l'eau. Elle profita les yeux fermés de la chaleur bienfaisante de l'eau, et entama ensuite sa toilette, se lavant les cheveux, puis le corps.

Elle ressortit finalement et s'enroula dans une longue serviette moelleuse. Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prenant bien soin de ne pas se cogner et se dirigea vers sa commode. Tandis qu'elle choisissait ses sous vêtements, elle sentit quelque chose de doux, frôler et refrôler ses jambes. Elle sourit, s'accroupit et prit son chat dans ses bras.

« Bonjour mon gros matou ! C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui »

Pattenrond lui répondit en ronronnant, la faisant sourire. Hermione enfila rapidement sa culotte et son soutien-gorge puis se dirigea vers son armoire. Elle prit un pantalon qu'elle enfila, puis un haut. Elle s'apprêtait à le mettre quand elle entendit son chat émettre un miaulement indigné.

« Mauvais choix ? » demanda t'elle en se tournant vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Elle choisit un autre haut, et un autre, et un autre et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle reçut l'aval de son altesse sérénissime de la mode. Elle se coiffa rapidement et se fit une queue de cheval, ne se maquillant pas, ce luxe lui étant désormais interdit. Elle se rendit vers le lit et prit son chat dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu n'étais pas là, mon ange gardien à 4 pattes ?» déclara tendrement la sorcière en le caressant entre les oreilles.

Hermione avait toujours su que son chat était différent des autres. Elle se prenait parfois à penser qu'il ressemblait à un humain, peut-être en mieux. Au début de son handicap, c'est lui qui la guidait dans le labyrinthe qu'était devenue sa propre chambre. Puis dans la maison. Il l'avertissait quand il y avait un danger ou quand elle risquait de faire une bêtise. Coups de griffes, de dents, de langues ou câlins, il lui donnait toujours son avis, depuis sa tenue vestimentaire jusqu'à son assiette.

Mais par-dessus tout, il la protégeait à sa manière et l'aidait en restant le même. Il se blottissait contre elle quand tout devenait trop lourd pour ses jeunes épaules et qu'elle pleurait et restait le même patapouf boudant pendant des heures quand elle criait après lui parce qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise et braillant quand sa pâtée n'arrivait pas assez vite.

Il était son ami.

Finalement, après une séance de câlins, et quand Ginny lui dit de descendre, elle reposa son chat qui s'étala de tout son long dans le lit et descendit pour la cuisine, où un solide petit déjeuner l'attendait, en comptant les pas et frôlant les murs de la main.

Quand elle arriva, Ginny alla l'embrasser, de même que Harry, Blaise et Luna. Elle se dirigea vers le petit Neville en repérant son odeur, et il lui tendit les bras en la voyant arriver. Il gazouilla de bonheur contre elle, lui arrachant un splendide sourire et la remplissant d'amour. Merlin, elle était complètement gaga de ce môme ! Ron et Drago arrivèrent alors qu'elle lui donnait son biberon, et le petit déjeuner commença dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire.

Hermione elle, avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, les sens aux aguets. Depuis qu'elle avait perdu la vue, ses autres sens s'étaient développés d'eux-mêmes. Sa magie s'était également développée, avait évolué, puisqu'elle avait reçu le don d'emphatie. Elle était capable de ressentir ce que les autres ressentaient. Elle ressentait ce que ses yeux ne lui permettaient plus de voir.

A force de travail, de persévérance et de détermination, elle en avait fait une force, et même une arme, surtout quand il s'agissait de jouer avec les nerfs de sa nouvelle famille.

Elle concentra son attention sur Ron et Drago, à côté desquels elle était assise. Elle avait senti un très léger déplacement d'air quand la grande nappe blanche de la table avait été soulevée. Elle avait ensuite senti le cœur de Ron s'accélérer brutalement pour redevenir calme quelques secondes après. Et elle avait senti la même chose chez Drago, puis un sentiment de sérénité chez les deux hommes, alors qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Elle se demandait quand ses deux têtes de piafs allaient enfin arrêter de faire les cons et s'avouaient qu'ils s'aimaient. A vrai dire, à part eux, tout le monde étaient au courant ; Fred et George avaient même ouvert des paris pour savoir combien de temps ils allaient encore mettre. Et dire qu'ils pensaient que personne n'était au courant, alors que tous avaient rodé depuis des lustres, Hermione la première…

Les hommes…

Elle secoua la tête pour elle-même, puis son attention se dirigea ensuite vers Blaise et Luna et enfin Harry et Ginny. A mesure qu'elle les « étudiait », son sourire allait grandissant, d'autant qu'elle percevait chez tous une odeur et un sentiment caractéristiques. Neville prit un de ses doigts dans sa petite main, et un sentiment qu'elle pensait à jamais perdu l'envahit.

Le bonheur.

Harry remarqua le petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait depuis déjà un petit moment et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis tout à l'heure Mya ? »

Hermione se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, prenant bien garde à ne pas déborder en ayant un doigt dedans pour évaluer la marge et répondit tranquillement en le portant à ses lèvres :

« Je me disais juste que c'était dommage que tous les adultes présent dans cette maison, je sois la seule qui ne se soit pas envoyée en l'air la nuit dernière »

La jeune sorcière éclata de rire en entendant leurs réactions, à savoir recracher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche et se mettre à balbutier.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça Granger, je te mettrais des baffes » lança Drago avec un regard noir qu'elle ne vit pas.

« Hontes à toi Malfoy ! Tu oserais t'en prendre à une pauvre handicapée sans défenses ? » Répondit Hermione en prenant un air choqué.

Et même si elle ne le vit pas, elle savait que Drago leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération pour ensuite lui faire un petit sourire en coin. Elle commençait à le connaître l'oiseau. Et elle savait que même si il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer, elle comptait pour lui, tout comme il comptait pour elle.

Le reste du déjeuner se finit tranquillement, puis tout le monde se prépara pour se rendre à Londres. Une voiture du Ministère vint les chercher, privilège accordé par le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt et les conduisit à la gare.

Hermione eut un léger vertige en sortant de la voiture. Même si elle était sortie au cours de l'année écoulée, la folie de Londres en pleine journée était impressionnante. Tous ses sens étaient sollicités et elle avait beaucoup de mal à tout enregistrer.

« Ca va Granger ? » demanda Drago en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune sorcière s'agrippa à son bras et prit de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. Elle sentait de l'inquiétude chez le jeune Malfoy et lui sourit.

« Oui… Ca va…Juste… Reste avec moi s'il te plaît »

Elle sentit le sorcier blond prendre une de ses mains dans les siennes et y déposer un simple baiser avant de l'attirer à lui et lui entourer la taille pour la guider.

Hermione lui sourit et toute la petite troupe se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾. Ils passèrent les uns après les autres et Hermione perçut un brouhaha assourdissant quand elle arriva avec Drago sur le quai. Elle entendait des gens en appeler d'autres, le bruit des bagages, les pas dans tout les sens, les mères qui donnaient les dernières recommandations, les rires, le sifflement du train…

La vie. Elle entendait la vie.

« On y va ? » demanda Harry.

Elle fit oui de la tête, et toujours guidée par Drago, monta dans le train. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment, puis le train démarra.

Tout le temps du trajet, Hermione fut perdue dans ses pensées et les autres respectèrent cela, la laissant tranquille.

Hermione attendait avec impatience la rentrée, comme elle l'appréhendait. Elle avait mis du temps pour s'approprier le 12 Square Grimmaurd et tout connaître, savoir où se trouver tel et tel chose, tel et tel meubles, pour évoluer librement. A Poudlard, il faudrait tout recommencer, et dans une surface 1000 fois plus grande et complexe que sa chambre ou la maison. Elle craignait de ne pas y arriver. Et elle répugnait de demander de l'aide aux autres. Ses amis avaient toujours été là pour elle, la soutenant et l'aidant, dans sa rééducation, son apprentissage et son entrée dans le monde en tant qu'aveugle. Mais elle ne supportait ni l'idée d'être dépendante, ni d'être un fardeau. C'était plutôt lourd à porter, que d'être obliger de demander de l'aide pour aller simplement faire des courses ou s'habiller. La culpabilité qu'elle nourrissait envers eux avait peu à peu pris place en elle, l'empoissonnant petit à petit. Culpabilité d'autant plus sournoise, qu'elle avait les moyens de faire cesser tout cela.

Hermione était en effet atteinte d'une cécité psychique, qui survenait à la suite d'un traumatisme. Techniquement parlant, elle était encore capable de voir, ses organes visuels étant en parfait état de marche. Le problème venait d'elle : pour une raison bien précise, l'esprit de la jeune fille faisait blocage et l'empêcher de voir, probablement pour la protéger. Elle seule pouvait décider de surmonter ce traumatisme et voir à nouveau. Mais en l'état actuel des choses, la sorcière ne savait pas comment, car tout simplement, elle avait peur : elle avait vu et vécu tellement d'horreurs qu'elle ne savait pas si elle avait envie de se souvenir de tout cela ; voir reviendrait à ce souvenir et elle ignorait si elle serait prête un jour à faire face à tout ça à nouveau.

C'est sur ces sombres pensées que le train arriva finalement en gare de Pré-au-Lard. Une silhouette immense attendait sur le quai, invitant les 1ères années à les suivre. Hagrid se dirigea vers eux et les salua chaleureusement. Il serra Hermione contre lui, lui brisant pratiquement les os dans son étreinte. Puis après deux ou trois mots, il se dirigea vers un petit groupe complètement perdu.

« Mais il rétrécisse de plus en plus avec le temps ma parole ! On dirait des gnomes » s'exclama Ron en voyant les élèves.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été comme eux mon cher Ronald » lui rappela Hermione en souriant.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut des grognements made in Ronald Weasley. Ils s'installèrent dans deux calèches, direction le château. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, un sentiment d'excitation prenait chacun d'entre eux, chacun à sa façon. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, descendirent et rentrèrent dans le château millénaire.

Un puissant sentiment envahit Hermione, quand elle pénétra dans ce lieu d'Histoire, ce lieu intimement liée à sa propre histoire. Alors que Blaise et Drago allaient chez les Serpents et Luna se dirigeait vers la table des Aigles après avoir confié le petit Neville aux bons soins des elfes de maisons, Ron prit Hermione contre lui et l'amena vers la table des Lions, en compagnie de Harry, et Ginny. Elle entendait de nombreux murmures sur leurs passages, où sont nom était nommé. Elle et Ron étaient devenus aussi célèbres qu'Harry à présent et étaient intimimement associé à lui dans la mort de Voldemort.

Hermione s'assit entre Ron et Harry, tandis que Ginny prenait place de l'autre côté du Survivant. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui glissa.

« Je suis désolée Harry… »

Le brun la regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis remarqua les gens qui les montraient du doigt, qu'ils parlaient d'eux et il comprit qu'elle faisait référence à la médiatisation dont ils étaient l'objet et dont il avait beaucoup souffert depuis son entrée à l'école. Et il comprit qu'elle prenait conscience de ce que cela avait été pour lui. Il fut très touché de sa sollicitude ; il sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front lui murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille. Le silence se fit tout a coup, tandis que Albus Dumbledore se levait de son siège d'or et entamait son discours de bienvenue. Il rendit également hommage à tous les disparus et rappela que seule l'union et la tolérance pourrait empêcher à nouveau une telle folie de se reproduire. Il donna ses dernières recommandations aux nouveaux venus, et la répartition commença. Puis vint ensuite le repas.

« Une dernière chose avant de commencer. Le professeur Rogue nous ayant quitté, le professeur Slughorn a accepté de reprendre le poste de professeur des potions »

Le petit sorcier bedonnant fut fortement applaudi, bombant le torse de fierté à la table des professeurs.

« De plus, comme vous le savez, le poste de DCFM est à pourvoir, comme chaque année. Et j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer, que cette année encore, j'ai trouvé une personne courageuse, ou bien est-ce une personne insensée ? … pour l'accepter. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur, Remus John Lupin »

Remus Lupin s'avança alors timidement et se dirigea vers Dumbledore qui le prit dans ses bras. Il y eut un moment de flottement dans toute la Grande Salle. Puis une explosion en chaîne, qui partit de la table des Lions et se dirigea dans toute la salle, à toutes les tables. Applaudissements, cris, houra, sifflets dirent la bienvenue à Remus Lupin, qui n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux.

Recevoir un tel accueil n'avait pas de mots ; beaucoup des gens présent l'avaient déjà eu lors de la 3ème année, quand il avait déjà été nommé à ce même poste, et par conséquent, savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Mais les voir heureux de son retour et l'acclamer…

L'accepter…

C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible un jour.

Plusieurs élèves vinrent le voir pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et le féliciter, ou simplement lui serrer la main. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent les derniers, quand tout le monde se rendait dans ses quartiers respectifs. Ils avaient attendus que la tempête passe et la salle se vide. Ils se dirigèrent vers le loup-garou, le serrant chacun à leur tour.

« Hermione… » Dit tendrement le lycanthrope.

Hermione le serra contre elle et savoura l'instant. Remus avait été un soutien inestimable au cours de l'année écoulée. Il l'avait comprise mieux que personne, lui aussi étant prisonnier de son propre corps. Il l'avait encouragé, aidé par sa patience, sa compréhension innée et sa douceur, l'avait secoué quand elle en avait besoin, lui disait des vérités pas toujours agréables à entendre, mais nécessaires pour avancer.

Et elle, elle l'avait écouté et épaulé, quand il avait du faire le deuil de sa compagne, Nymphadora. Ils avaient énormément correspondu, Remus ayant déniché un sort pour permettre à la jeune femme d'écrire sans aide extérieure. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et il comptait à présent parmi ses amis les plus proches et les plus sincères.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Remus… »

Le sorcier sourit et respira son doux parfum de framboise. Ils mirent finalement fin à leur étreinte et la regarda.

« Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme Hermione » dit-il sincèrement.

Il vit la sorcière fortement rougir, ce qui tira un sourire aux trois hommes. Ils discutèrent un moment, puis se séparèrent. Les trois amis se rendirent à la tour des Lions. Dans la salle commune, Ginny les attendaient. Ils discutèrent un peu tous les 4 puis allèrent se coucher.

Quand elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et que son chat vint s'avachir sur elle pour des caresses, Hermione se sentit heureuse. Revenir ici, dans sa seconde maison, retrouver Remus…

La sorcière lança un sort pour pouvoir lire puis finalement tomba dans les bras de Morphée et partit pour le doux monde des rêves, bercée par les ronronnements sonores de son chat orange.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la reprise des cours. Hermione connaissait à présent les principales artères de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore de se perdre, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider à se diriger de nouveau dans la bonne direction. Même Peeves ; bon, disons plutôt qu'il ne s'amusait pas à la perdre encore plus. La sorcière se doutait qu'il avait reçu des ordres et cela l'amusait beaucoup ; l'esprit frappeur devait être vert de rage de ne pouvoir s'amuser à ses dépends.

Même si elle ne voyait plus, elle était toujours la meilleure élève de l'école. Grâce a des astuces en tout genre, et des sortilèges mis au point par elle-même ou dénichés dans de vieux grimoires, elle avait les mêmes capacités que les autres. Elle pouvait écrire, lire et continuer à donner son avis et étaler sa science comme avant. Il n'y avait que quelques rares cours, comme les potions ou le sport qui lui était interdit, pour une raison évidente.

Pour compenser cela, elle avait pris d'autres options : Dumbledore avait en effet mis en place de nouveaux cours, dont beaucoup étaient consacrés à la culture moldue : Hermione avait choisi mythologie, ce dernier cours consistant à voir la manière dont les mondes magiques et non magiques s'influençaient l'un l'autre à travers les mythes, légendes ou croyances et musique.

Depuis la perte de sa vue, Hermione avait acquis une nouvelle manière d'appréhender le monde. Cartésienne, intellectuelle, froidement logique, elle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre les gens qui voyait de la beauté dans une mélodie de Chopin ou un tableau de Botticelli. Puis à mesure que ses sens et son empathie se développaient, les choses lui étaient apparues autrement ; elle avait l'impression que ce qu'elle percevait étaient sans illusions, sans faux-semblant, plus pur, plus originel.

Plus intime. Plus beau.

Et quand elle écoutait quelqu'un jouait, chantait, elle ressentait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle sentait tout comme la personne sentait. Elle ne regardait plus.

Elle voyait.

*****************************

Elle marchait dans les couloirs, pour se rendre à son dortoir, quand elle perçut un bruit. En fait non, ce n'était pas un bruit. C'était plus des ondes. Hermione se concentra et suivit les ondes. Elle savait qu'elle était sur la bonne piste, quand elle sentit les ondes de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes. Elle arriva devant une salle de classe, qu'elle reconnue comme celle de musique, à l'odeur du bois, du cuivre et autre des instruments. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et la referma. Une odeur masculine envahit ses narines et elle reconnut Remus. Il jouait un air de Mozart.

« Remus… » L'appela t'elle.

Le sorcier se tourna vers elle, surpris. Il était tant absorbé par la musique qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« Bonsoir Hermione… »

« Je ne te déranges pas au moins ? Si tu préfères rester seul, je peux te laisser… »

« Non, tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Reste, je t'en prie »

Hermione avança en sachant où se trouvait le piano, en évitant les obstacles et s'assit à côté du loup.

« J'ignorais que tu jouais du piano » dit-elle.

« Ma mère était une pianiste talentueuse. Elle jouait toute les nuits de pleine lune, toute la nuit durant. Cela m'apaisait et me permettait de ne pas trop me faire du mal » expliqua le sorcier.

« Tu veux bien me jouer un air s'il te plaît ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Oh, tu sais, ça fais longtemps, je ne sais pas si … »

« S'il te plaît » le coupa Hermione.

Elle posa une main sur l'une des siennes et lui sourit d'une manière à faire fondre un iceberg. Remus l'observa amusée de son manège et commença son air. Ses doigts longs et fins allaient sur les touches avec légèreté. Une douce mélodie envahit la pièce, les enveloppant.

Hermione remarqua quelques maladresses et fausses notes, mais c'était sans importance. Une sorte de bulle l'entourait, une bulle d'allégresse et de beauté. Chaque note de Remus la touchait, lui parlait.

Tout doucement, elle posa ses mains sur le piano, et commença à accompagner le sorcier qui sourit en la voyant faire. Ils jouèrent ainsi, à deux, un, puis, puis trois… morceaux, parlant quand ils ne jouaient pas.

Ils discutaient toujours quand le soleil se leva.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, et chaque nuit, Remus et Hermione se retrouvaient. Ils jouaient, et parlaient. Ils se racontaient leurs journées. Ils parlaient de tout. Ils se racontaient leurs histoires, leurs rêves, leurs espoirs, leurs peurs, leurs doutes, leurs chagrins. Ils aimaient à sentir la présence de l'autre, partager cette intimité.

Hermione aimait sentir cet homme à ses côtés, sentir ses doigts frôler parfois les siens, son odeur masculine et le trouble que tout chez lui provoquait en elle. Remus aimait la voir lui sourire, ramener ses cheveux en arrière avant de jouer pour être libre et la sentir lui prendre parfois timidement la main, le sentiment qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Petit à petit, la tendresse, l'amitié qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre changeaient…

Ils le sentaient. Le loup en lui se manifestait de plus en plus en sa présence ; il voulait la protéger. Il n'aimait pas voir les regards des autres hommes sur elle, le désir dans leurs yeux. Il la voulait pour lui seul. Il voulait sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait se fondre en elle. Tout partager.

Elle savait qu'il était convoité dans l'école. Elle entendait les filles discutait entre elle, elle percevait leur envie pour lui quand elle assistait à son cour. Mais elle voulait être la seule avec qui il se permettait de se livrer, la seule de qui il se moque parce qu'elle lisait comme d'autre respire, la seule qu'il prenne dans ses bras dans un geste plein de sensualité non voulue. Elle voulait se perdre avec lui. Tout partager.

Ils se ressemblaient tant : intellectuels et logique, calmes et réfléchis, patients et à l'écoute, loyal et courageux parfois froid et distant ou impassible. Mais aussi passionnés, sensuels sous la braise qui dort, entiers, exigeant et tourmentés.

Ils s'aimaient mais avaient peur : trop pauvre, trop vieux, trop dangereux contre aveugle. Qui voudrait d'un homme qui devient un monstre quand la lune est pleine ? Qui voudrait d'une femme incapable de se débrouiller seule, plongée dans une perpétuelle et glaciale obscurité ?

La pire des prisons est celle du monde de nos peurs. Et il est difficile d'en échapper. Très difficile.

Mais pas impossible…

Il suffit parfois d'un peu de pluie… et d'amour…

Hermione courait. Elle ignorait où elle allait, mais elle courait. N'importe quoi plutôt que de rester près de lui. Les larmes se mêlaient à l'eau de la pluie. Elle avait si mal. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'un homme tel que lui pourrait vouloir d'elle ? Elle était tellement banale, tellement quelconque, tellement…aveugle. Il s'était juste comportait comme un ami et elle avait tout gâché avec ses rêveries de petites idiotes, en croyant qu'il éprouvait la même chose qu'elle, en l'embrassant…

Hermione se prit le pied dans une racine et s'effondra par terre. Elle se releva sur les genoux et prit son visage entre ses mains, pleurant tout son soûl, sans voir une silhouette se précipiter vers elle.

Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'il lui explique. Si seulement elle savait… si seulement elle savait toute la volonté qu'il avait du avoir pour mettre fin à ce baiser au goût de paradis, pour la repousser. Il n'était qu'un homme ; il la désirait comme un damné et ne n'aurait jamais pu arrêter s'ils avaient continué. Il n'y avait qu'elle, qu'elle… Mais elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père, dangereux et fauché.

Il la retrouva par terre, le visage dans ses mains. Son cœur se serra car il savait qu'il en était responsable. Il la vit redresser vivement la tête et regarder dans sa direction.

« Vas t'en Remus, je t'en supplie vas t'en ! »

« Hermione écoute… »

« VAS T'EN !!!!!!! » cria la jeune lionne en se relevant.

« NON ! »

Elle se recula en le sentant avancer vers elle. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Hermione se débattit comme un diable, criant et le frappant, avant de finalement passer les bras autour de son cou. Elle colla son corps au sien, sentant ses muscles contre ses formes. Une torture. La plus merveilleuse des tortures.

« Hermione… Toi et moi c'est impossible… Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi » Commença le loup.

« Je t'aime Remus, je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement » glissa la sorcière dans son oreille.

« Ne dis pas ça, je t'en supplie »

Remus sentait sa détermination fléchir un peu plus à chaque seconde. Hermione lui disait « je t'aime » à chacun de ses arguments, comme pour les balayer. Ses mains fines étaient dans ses cheveux cendrés et ses lèvres embrassaient son cou, léchant les gouttes d'eau.

« Non… Hermione non… » Dit-il d'une voix cassé.

Il voulut se dégager mais elle le retint contre elle, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Alors il abandonna ce combat perdu d'avance et passa les mains dans les cheveux de la sorcière pour coller ses lèvres contre sa peau, fermant les yeux. Puis il chercha ses lèvres et s'en empara. Ils y mirent toute la passion, toute l'urgence, toute la peur et tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Il la plaqua contre un arbre et approfondit le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Le loup en lui demandait l'assouvissement. (_Contente de ma phrase tiens ^^_)

Ils ne surent pas comment ils parvinrent au château et comment ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Remus. D'un simple sort, un feu illumina l'imposante cheminée, éclairant toute la chambre d'une lumière chaude.

Les deux sorciers continuaient de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Puis Hermione se détacha de lui et commença à lui enlever sa chemise, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Puis ce fut au tour de Remus. Ils enlevaient chacun à leur tour un vêtement à l'autre, et se retrouvèrent bientôt en sous vêtements. Remus enleva délicatement son soutien-gorge à Hermione. Il passa alors une serviette chaude sur son corps, pour la sécher et la réchauffer. Il déposer des baisers et des caresses à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il lui murmurait des mots doux et possessifs aux creux de l'oreille pour la détendre, la mettre en confiance alors qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Il apprit les formes de son corps, l'observant avec toute l'attention que se doit d'avoir un professeur, pour en apprendre les moindres détails. Lui réservant toutes ses attentions. Le faisant frissonner et la faisant gémir et trembler de plaisir.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione. Elle passa la serviette sur son corps et l'envoya balader ensuite. Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu' sentir ses seins contre son torse. Elle leva alors les mains sur son visage et posa les doigts dessus. Elle suivit le contour de la mâchoire, de ses lèvres. Elle en passa un sur l'arrête de son nez. Suivit les rides aux coins de ses yeux, la fine cicatrice au niveau de la tempe. Elle embrassa ce visage avec vénération et une douceur incomparable qui remuèrent le sorcier au plus profond de son âme.

Puis les mains quittèrent le visage pour le cou et les épaules. Elles passèrent le long des bras, sentant les muscles se tendre, lui arrachant un petit sourire satisfait. Elle arriva aux mains qu'elle porta à son visage pour les embrasser, doigts après doigts. Elle sentit Remus loger son visage dans son cou et dire son prénom d'une manière qui la fit vibrer. Puis elle posa les mains sur son torse, sur son cœur. Elle l'entendait battre à une vitesse folle. La plus belle des musiques.

Alors elle passa ses mains sur son torse. Elle sentit de nombreuses cicatrices sous ses doigts. Elle les suivit et déposa un baiser sur chacune d'entre elle, jusqu'au bas ventre. Remus la releva et la pressa contre lui, mêlant leurs lèvres et lui faisant sentir ses larmes.

Trouveriez vous étrange qu'il se soit senti lavé, presque absout alors qu'elle embrassait les marques de son fardeau, la preuve qu'il était maudit ? Même si il avait aimé Nymphadora de tout son cœur, rien de ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle n'égalait ce qu'il était en train de vivre avec Hermione à cet instant. Avec Nymphadora il n'était plus seul, mais avec Hermione il était complet.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le sol, lui sur elle. Il se montra attentionné et doux, mais aussi sensuel et chaud. Il lui fit découvrir le plaisir, lentement, par ses mains, ses lèvres et sa langue. Elle sentit exploser son cœur et son corps sous la violence des sensations désirant que cela ne s'arrête jamais, alors qu'il explorait ses chairs les plus secrètes (_pardon, mais Harlequin a encore frappé !_). Il la guida quand elle voulut donner aussi, guidant ses mains tremblantes et innocentes vers son sexe, aimant même ses gestes parfois maladroits et hésitants mais toujours sincères et amoureux. Acceptant de se libérer dans sa main parce qu'il voulait tout lui donner et qu'elle voulait tout de lui. Ses yeux couleur ambre dilataient, explosaient de plaisir et d'amour.

Il posa sa tête sur son sein, comme un enfant, embrassant la peau déjà moite. La chaleur du feu les enveloppait. Elle avait la main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans l'une des siennes et la serrant.

« Je t'aime Hermione » lança le sorcier dans un souffle.

« Alors aime-moi » répondit Hermione.

Il la regarda et ne vit que de la confiance sur ses traits. Alors il allongea son corps sur le sien et l'épousa.

Et tandis que la pluie battait contre les carreaux de la chambre, et que la lumière du feu les éclairait…

Il l'aima…

Hermione fut la première à se réveiller. Elle sentit Remus contre elle et sourit. Il raffermit sa prise autour d'elle quand elle se dégagea. Au bout du troisième essai, elle parvint à se dégager, sous un grognement primaire qui la fit sourire. Elle s'habilla et sortit doucement. Elle traversa les couloirs, se tenant aux murs. Elle sortit dans le parc où tout était calme. Elle attendait calmement que le soleil se lève. Elle n'avait plus peur. A présent, elle avait Remus.

Elle sentit le soleil arriver avant de le voir ; la chaleur augmenta quelques peu et une certaine agitation se fit entendre. Il se leva lentement, majestueux. Hermione sentit une douleur violente lui vriller la tête, à tel point qu'elle l'a pris entre ses mains. Une lumière aveuglante déchira le voile obscur. Durant de très longues minutes, elle ne distingua rien d'autre que du blanc et des points. Puis petit à petit, des choses floues apparurent. Des formes.

Plus le temps passait, plus les choses se précisaient. Elle se mit à distinguer des formes précises, comme un oiseau, une fleur.

Puis des couleurs. Le jaune et l'orange. Le soleil. Du bleu et du blanc. Les nuages et le ciel. Hermione regarda autour d'elle et revit pour la première fois depuis un an l'eau et l'herbe, les arbres et les fleurs. Les pierres et les insectes. Le château imposant et majestueux. Elle se mit à pleurer, le cœur en déroute.

Il y avait tant de beauté en ce monde…

*****************************

Remus se réveilla et ne trouva pas Hermione. Il l'appela et n'ayant pas de réponse, s'habilla et sortit rapidement de chez lui. Il marchait d'instinct, comme si il savait où elle était.

Car il sentait où elle était.

Il la trouva au bord du lac, le regard fixé vers l'horizon et les pieds dans l'eau.

« Hermione… » L'appela t'il.

La jeune sorcière se retourna et il la trouva… différente. Elle pleurait et il s'inquiéta aussitôt.

Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea dans ses yeux ambrés.

« Je l'ai toujours su, mais je ne me souvenais plus combien tu l'étais… » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Combien j'étais quoi ? »

« A quel point tu es beau… Si tu savais à quel point tes yeux m'ont manqué »

Remus la regarda interdit. Puis il rencontra ses yeux chocolat. Remplis de vie. Et il comprit.

« Tu me vois ? »

« Oh oui je te vois mon amour, je te vois. Je te vois tout entier »

Remus resta interdit quelques secondes et quand il comprit, l'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, pleurant avec elle. Des larmes de bonheur. Enfin.

Ils retournèrent au château, bien plus tard, main dans la main. A présent ils n'avaient plus peur.

L'Obscurité finit toujours par laisser place à la Lumière.


End file.
